


Draco's True Nature

by LadyZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BDSM, Collars, D/s, Dark Dominant Veela Harry, Light Submissive Veela Draco, M/M, Major character death., Mpreg, Royals, Slash, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: When Draco is about to turn Seventeen, he goes to Poppy for help. This is due to Draco not wanting his Father to find out before he found his Dominant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckbeakFlyer2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckbeakFlyer2016/gifts).



> Harry's seventeenth Birthday is 31 July, so he has come into his inheritance already. He has an idea of his mate. Draco for the purpose of this story his birthday is 15 September. This is where the Story begins. Harry is smart and is in Ravenclaw and The little dragon is a Slytherin.
> 
> I am back the cast is off and I am slowly going to be updating all of my stories, but please be patient

Hogwarts Castle  
Pomphery's Office

Draco walks through the halls of Hogwarts quickly and enters the Hospital Wing. He walks to Madam Pomphery's office and knocks.

Madam Pomphery opens the door and sees Draco and says, “Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?”

Draco looks up at Poppy and he says seriously, “Madam, believe it or not I need your help. I am about to come in my magical inheritance and a Veela Transformation as is with all Malfoy's. Though, there are some things that I believe that will happen, but I need you to do the scan to see nature. I believe I know I would to be sure.”

Poppy looks at Draco and sees the desperation on his face and says, “Alright, I will help you through your transformation. There is one condition.”

Draco smiles and asks, “What is this condition.”

“You are to tell me the minute you know who your Dominant is, so I may inform him, so he may take over.”

Draco smiles widely and says, “Madam, I can do that though I think I know who it will be and he compliments me perfectly and he is gorgeous besides.”

“Draco, I have known you your entire life. I know that there are things that you do not want Lucius to know but the minute this person make the initial bond with you, Lucius will have no control and he cannot disown you either because of the Laws of the Veela Council.”

Poppy then ushers Draco into a private room and makes him undress down to his boxers. Then she has him lay on the bed and then run scans and says, “Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you have the flu. I am going to have inform the Headmaster and you understand that the quarantine for this is a week.”

Draco smirks and says, “Madam, are you sure. What about my classes?”

“I will inform them and have them send the work here for you.”

“Alright, Madam.”

A throat clearing startling them both and Poppy turns around and see Severus standing there smirking.

Poppy smiles and asks, “Are you here to assist me in Mr. Malfoy's recovery?”

Severus' smirk grows bigger and then says, “I believe that his father had the same excuse made for his transformation. Though, I am going to tell you that Draco's will have a very different transformation as both Narcissa and Lucius were both Light Veela, so Draco will come into his creature as a full blood.”

“Uncle, Father always said that only he was Veela. Why would he lie,” says Draco, angrily.

“I don't know, Dragon,” Severus answers.

Draco then grow angrier and says, “I hope my Dominant comes quickly, cause if it is who I think it is, the Dark will lose and I am going to claim my inheritance so that the Menace can't get his hand…”

Draco was stopped talking as a sharp pain starts in his chest. He screams, “Hurts.”

Draco then passes out, Severus stops Poppy and says the only thing we can do is watch him until Harry gets to him.

Just then they hear an ear splitting roar, Poppy quickly looks at Severus and Severus says, “Poppy, if you don't he could kill someone. Though, If I know Ravenclaw have already dispatched there security measures.”

Poppy casts sonorous on the nearest wall and says, “This is Poppy Pomphery, I would like to address the issue at hand. Currently, there is a person undergoing their submissive creature inheritance. The roar you have heard is the submissive's mate reacting to the pain the submissive is going through. I am ordering all staff and students to remain out of the corridors. Thank you.”

Poppy ends the spell and asks Severus, “How long do you think it will take for him to get here.”

“With the amount of pain that Draco is going through, I would say another three minutes. Though, we will have a separate issue if I remain as I am a Dominant Dark Elf, but a Dominant none the less. We also have the Headmaster to contend with. I would contact the Council with a potential interference of a mating bond.

Ravenclaw Tower  
Thirty Minutes Prior

Harry was in the middle of a dream and was woken to a pain in his chest. As this is going on, All he could see white blond hair and silver eyes in his mind.

“Draco, I have to get to him,” was all Harry gets out as his Veela features come to the forefront and he gives an ear splitting roar.

His dorm mates knew at the beginning that he would likely be in this position. If they hear the roar to implement the safety measures for the house. Professor Flitwick approved the plan and awarded the house one hundred points for the safety of the house and others.

Harry just left running out of the dorm and down the stairs and in less then ten seconds he was across the common room and out the common room door. Harry, then hears Poppy speaking and he knew that his little one was in the infirmary. Just as Harry steps on the staircase a spell hits his wing. 

Harry now even more pissed off turns around and folds his large black wings around him, but before Harry could face Dumbledore, Flitwick comes up and says, “Harry, your mate needs you. Go, I will hold the headmaster off. I have also sent for your Father, he said that he will be here in the afternoon.”

With one last glare, Harry takes off up the stairs and using his wing he propels himself to go faster. In exact time Severus said, Harry enters the hospital wing. He smells another Dominant and he growls and steps forward with his sixteen foot jet black wings on display.

Severus' eyes widen as he takes in Harry and he automatically goes to his knees and says, “Poppy, now down on your knees and get away from the door. Harry is a Dark Veela, but he is also a Royal. One indication is the large Flawless wings. In this state, He will only be focused on getting to his mate and helping with the pain. Anyone and I mean anyone in his way will die.”

As soon as Severus finishes speaking, Poppy quickly moves away from the door and goes into a submissive posture. Harry gives them a warning growl and quickly walks into Draco's room and pulls his mate into his arms and wraps his wings around Draco and starts to hum. As Harry hums a blinding white light and Draco is laid down on his stomach and Harry forms his nails into claws and goes to cut into Draco's back to help.

Poppy is at the door and yells, “Stop, what do you think you are doing.”

Harry turns his head and says in a dark menacing voice, “Mortal, who do you think you are to stop me. I am his Dominant, not you, so back off before you become target practice for my feathers.”

Harry turns quickly and efficiently makes two slits in Draco's back. The cuts Harry saw were made just in time as twelve foot long pure white wings burst out of the cuts as the are fully extended the cuts that Harry made heal. Harry then waves his hand over the wings to clean them. 

Harry returns his hands to normal and starts to work the muscles to help retract the wing into his little ones back. Draco gives a whimper and a sigh when the process. Harry lays down on the bed and takes his little one in his arms and wraps his wings around his precious dragon. He senses Poppy still at the door.

He turns his head and says, “You may not want to be standing there. You will not see him again. He will never grace this hall again after he is released. Uncle, would you please come in here and reexplain to her what a Dominant Veela provides for their submissive.”

Severus pulls her from the doorway and as she clears the doorway. He looks at her and says, “You are very lucky that he was in control, because when Dark Veela think that their mate is threatened, they will do all in their power to eliminate that threat and can without any hindrance of the law. 

“If Draco's back was not cut in time, because you tried to hinder him, the pain that Draco would have felt would have been dealt to you. As I was ordered by the Prince, A Dominant Veela mate is the only one that may assist the submissive in their transformation. It helps to begin the bond and it shows the submissive that the Dominant can care for them. To begin with the humming helps to start the bonding process and also to help the submissive with the pain that they are feeling. Now, Draco may be the next Lord Malfoy, but all titles and assets will transfer to Harry as soon as they go to the bank.

“Now, I am going to tell you something. Harry's father is no doubt on the way. He is very protective of Harry and of Draco.”

Just then Professor Flitwick walks into the Hospital Wing and he says, “Harry could have been here a minute sooner if he wasn't accosted by the Headmaster. Harry was about to shish-kabob him but was able to get his attention back on his mate.”

Severus pinch the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head and says, “Filius, I am assuming that you have contacted Harry's father.”

“Severus, you think I want to be target practice. Of course I did. He will arrive this afternoon,” says Filius.

Poppy looked confused and says, “Harry's father is dead. James Potter is Harry's Father.”

As soon as she says it, the door to Draco and Harry's room reappears. The door open opens and Harry storms out, Severus and Filius back away from Poppy. Harry's wings spread out on either side of him. They were not the same color, they now looked like steel.

Before anyone could do a thing, Harry had Poppy by the throat and in the air. In that same menacing dark voice, he says, “Mortal, you think that puny, lying, thieving, bully of a man could sire a being such as me. You are wrong, I was stolen from my father when I was two years old. You are not worthy to know his name for you are a mere mortal. I will not tell you again, you are barred from my mates and my prescience.”

Just then they heard crying. Harry just drops Poppy and disappears and reappears in the room and the door once again disappears.

While Poppy is reeling from what has just happened, Harry is scooping up his Little Dragon and wraps him in his wings and says, “I am here, Little Dragon. I will never willingly leave you. You are safe, Love.”

Draco opens his eyes and looks up at Harry and giggles and says, “Harry, I told you so.”

Harry laughs and says, “You are right, Little One. I am your mate. I sense that Father is coming. Poppy will be lucky, if Father doesn't rip her to shreds when I tell him she tried to stop me from getting your wings out safely. Actually, she is lucky that at that point you needed me more.”

“Dominant, are you forgetting something?”

Harry smirks and opens his wings and leans down and kisses Draco gently. As they kiss a strong wave of magic is sent through the castle. 

Ten minutes later, Albus too many names Dumbledore rushes into the Hospital Wing to see Poppy on floor and Severus looks at him and sneers and then says, “Headmaster, I do not advise you remain here.”

Filius also looks at him and says, “After last night, I would not put it past Harry to outright kill you for your interference.”

Albus looks at both of his Professors and sneering says, “Those boys in there should not even be alive. They are dark beings.”

Then they hear a menacing growl and Severus turns and looks at Harry and saw that Harry's eyes had gone from emerald green to purple his wings were once again a steel color.

“Severus, go find my Father and bring him as quick as possible. This place is no longer safe.”

“As you command, Your Royal Highness,” says Severus, then he bows and apparates out of Hogwarts.

Harry goes to speak but a voice from behind Albus says, “No need, Your Royal Highness, we are already here.”

Harry lightly chuckles and says, “Anthony, Christian, Trian, and Deric you are always around when I need you. Trian and Deric, as planned you are Draco's personal guards.

“Yes, Your Royal Highness, we are honored to safeguard the consort,” they respond in unison.

Draco lifts his head and kisses Harry's cheek and then says, “I accept your Honor and I bring you into my circle, so mote it be.”

Except for Poppy and Dumblina, they all say the binding.

Harry looks up and smiles and in a cold voice, he says, “Those of you who endanger our lives are about to see what true power is. Make way and give respect as Father arrives.”

As soon as Harry finishes speaking, all four guards drop to one knee. Harry sets Draco down on his feet and Draco leans into Harry and Harry wraps an arm around his waist. Harry then feels Draco tense.

“What is wrong, My Dragon,” Harry asks the terrified young man.

Draco starts shaking and could only whisper, “Father.”

Harry's eyes darken and his magic creates a shield around them. Then Severus arrives with Harry's Father. Harry smirks and his glamors drop. His true appearance is now shown. Harry looks exactly like the man standing next to Severus. Though, Harry's hair was silver with blue highlights, though the same onyx colored eyes most Dark Fae Beings like the Elves, Fae, and Veela. Harry now stood six foot four an inch shorter than his father. 

Harry speaks in the same menacingly dark tone and says, “Father, I request permission to reveal my true name.”

“That is why I am here, my lovely snakeling,” Harry's Father says with a slight hiss.

“You may rise, Gentleman. Christian, you have the honors of introducing me to the two idiot mortals who are very lucky to be alive right now.”

The four men rise from their position and Christian morphs into his true form. “I, Third Prince Christian Rune Ash Slytherin, am privileged to have the honor to introduce my eldest brother to those who are unworthy to look in his direction, His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Ashander Corvus Salazar Slytherin-Gryffindor-Black-Potter-Ravenclaw-Emrys, First Son of His Royal Majesty, King Corvus Andris Thune Slytherin. Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Nation of Ashwin.”

“Oh and the way, OLD MAN, I am not dead,” says a very familiar voice.

Ashander chuckles darkly and says, “So, Dumdum, you got enemies all around you. Several of these enemies can kill you before you can blink.”

Ashander was distracted when Draco began to cry and shake in fear again and again Draco could only whisper, “He's here.”

Sure enough when Ashander looks up Lucius walks in and when he sees Harry holding Draco he his wand and casts a crucio. Ash wraps his wings around Draco and they become steel and only bounces off.

Draco stutters out, “Father, stop. Ashander is my mate and as you can see my Dominant. I will have my Ashander and there is nothing you can do about, because if you attack us again you will die, plain and simple.”

Ashander gathers Draco in his arms and says, “I am very proud of you, my beautiful Little Dragon.”

Draco blushes prettily and hides his face in Ash's chest. Ash cards his fingers through Draco's hair and Draco purrs. Draco leans into Ash's touch and says, “Ash, that man over there wanted to sell me to Him as a bride.”

In a flash, Ash's eyes glow with power and then Lucius falls to the floor with a metal looking feather sticking out between his eyes. Dumbles looks over at Lucius and then back at Ash.

“That's murder, you will be going to Azkaban. I will see to it,” says Dumbles.

Corvus speaks up and says, “Actually, it is not. My son falls under Veela laws. Ministry law will also protect him because as the Dominant Veela he has the right to neutralize any threat to his mate. What Lucius was going to do was commit a double murder because the moment that Snake Face consummated that bond both my son and his mate would die.”

Ash looks up at Dumbles and says, “There are two choices, you can either stay out of our way and we will stay out of yours but all children of the Dark Fae will be coming home. I will make it my duty to make sure no Dark Fae will ever grace this school. Though, if you try to come after us I will ruin you.

“Severus, are you coming home with us or are you staying here?”

Severus turns to Corvus and bows then says, “Your Majesty, with your permission, I would very much like to take up your son's offer.”

Corvus smiles and says, “Do you really think I would keep my son's uncle from him. He has a worse temper then mine. So, yes you have permission.”

Severus bows and then stand and turns to Dumbledore and says, “Headmaster, consider this my resignation.”

Dumbles was about to open his mouth, when a steel looking feather was poised between his eyes, Dumbles pales. Ashander chuckles and says, “I have every right to kill you. You stopping me last night could have actually caused our deaths. By me focused on you Draco could have been in so much pain that he could ruptured a vein. Now, I am telling you to get out of the way or that Feather will strike.”

Ashander picks Draco up and Draco wraps his legs around Ashander's waist and he wraps arms tightly around Ashander's neck.


End file.
